


As Long As I’m With You

by MythicalCreature



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCreature/pseuds/MythicalCreature
Summary: Ok so not-so-drabble thing I did as a request on tumblr (@ghostly-business), it’s just cute cuddle time with the smol banana.Hope ya’ll enjoy!





	As Long As I’m With You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so not-so-drabble thing I did as a request on tumblr (@ghostly-business), it’s just cute cuddle time with the smol banana.
> 
> Hope ya’ll enjoy!

_Tick tick tick_

The clock went on.

Arthur laid on the rooms bed like a sack of potatoes, virtually motionless, except for the calm rise and fall of his chest. The room he was in was pretty dark, only a little moonlight able to be seen through the blinds of the only window. They were staying in another hotel, lucky for them, this one was a huge upgrade from the last.

While Vivi and Mystery claimed a room of their own, Lewis and him took to occupying the room across from the blue girl and her dog. Vivi gave a reason as to why Mystery and her should have a room of their own, but Arthur doubted it was only ‘so we each can have our own privacy!’ as she had said it. Not that he was complaining about it. He _had_ wanted to spend some more alone time with Lewis lately...

‘ _Damn, am I really that easy to read?’_

Arthur shook the thought away. He didn’t need to dwell on that. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t, because it wasn’t very long until a blinding light shone from the door.

“Aaauuggghhh!” Arthur yelped, covering his eyes with his only arm.

“The light! It hurts! T-t-turn it off dude!”

Lewis’s huge form stepped foot into the doorway, blocking the light a little. A wide smile had spread across his face as he rolled his eyes under the opaque sunglasses he wore. And the gang called HIM overdramatic.

“What are you doing, laying around in the dark all on your own, Artie?” Lewis stepped in, closing the door as he did.

“Nothing much” Arthur lowered his arm from his face.

“Just, layin’ around.”

“Well, care if I join you?”

Arthur turned his back to the ghost and moved over to make room for Lewis on the bed. A silent ‘yes’ on Arthur’s part. Lewis started forward, taking off his glasses and setting them on the table next to the bed, and then snuggling up to Arthur, wrapping his arms around his partners waist, bringing them closer to him.

Arthur then turned his head to look at Lewis, only to be met with a small peck on the lips and a warm smile from the man that he had dreamed of his whole life. He must of had the biggest, wackiest grin on his face, because all of a sudden Lewis had broken into a fit of laughter.

Oh and that _laugh_. Arthur could literally melt at the sound of it. He adores it oh so much. Arthur then wiggled around so that he was facing Lewis, wrapping his 1 arm around the ghost, who was still giggling.

“Alright alright! I think that’s q-quite enough!” Arthur snickered.

“Aw, really?”

“Oh you stop that.” Arthur buried his face into Lewis’s chest as his smile grew impossibly wider, bringing his legs up to his own, as his boyfriend envelopes him in his hold.

Lewis buried his face into Arthur’s hair as he brought his legs up a little closer to himself and Arthur. The 2 closed their eyes, and stayed like that for a small while, until Arthur shuffled, moving his face from it’s place, and broke the silence.

“Is...is this ok...?” He kept his eyes closed, a frown settling on his face.

Lewis’s eyes slowest opened, his smile being lost as well.

“What do you mean?”

“I-I mean.....”

Arthur took a deep breath.

“Well...you can’t really s-sleep and...and you’ll just be kinda...well...just sitting here and -“ He cut himself off when he felt a small, warm object press against his chest in between the 2.

It was Lewis’s anchor.

A reassurance.

“Don’t worry, mi amor”

A solo beat of the heart locket was felt by both.

“I think I’ll be quite alright tonight, as long as I have you here in my arms.”


End file.
